earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Thienal Moonshadow
Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Druid = Basic Information = Name: Thienal Moonshadow Nicknames: Geezer (Matheryl), Honored One (Gospel), Old Fart, Master, Elder, Shan'do Profession: Elder Druid and Oracle of the Talon, Druidic Teacher Race: Night Elf Eye Color: Silver Age: Over 14,000 Class: Druid Sex: Male Skin: Silvery blue Hair: Silver Height: 7'10" Weight: 325 lbs. = Students = Below is a list of the students Thienal has taught. All of these students have been played characters in some form or other. The player behind Thienal is always ready and willing to accept characters that want to integrate their RP with his as a current or past student/teacher story. Please feel free to send a letter in-game if you are interested in adopting Thienal as a current or former mentor. Despite his focus as a Druid of the Talon, Thienal has a deep connection to the world and a keen understanding of the other druidic paths. He has taught many Druids, both Tauren and Night Elf in the past that follow both the Talon and other totems. He also teaches humans the concepts of druidism, though with the understanding that it is more difficult for most humans to connect with nature in the way the Kaldorei and Tauren have learned. Former Students Matheryl Ironthorn - Now Circle Squadron Commander Litania Moonhaven - Now High Healer of the Moonglade Etharon Windsinger - Deceased Current Students Prophetess Kith'Antara - Druid of the Talon Winterheart - Druid of the Talon Huar - Druid of the Claw Niandar - Druid of the Claw Nothus - Human Paladin Rheyl - Human Paladin = History = Temporarily provided in bullet form for easy editing later Born over 14,000 years ago to a High-borne man and a Priestess of Elune. Began to take up the study of druidism with Malfurion Stormrage once the Kaldorei began to realize the dangers of using arcane magic. During this time, he met his future beloved, the Sentinel Kanaori. Fought in the War of the Ancients under his mother's command. His mother's unit faced against his father's citadel and he witnessed both parents fight each other to the death. His mother was killed, and his father assumed dead, though he never found any conclusive evidence of his father's death. The presence of his beloved Kanaori helped him regain his focus and continue forward. Remained awake throughout most of the time when the other druids were sleeping. He was charged with teaching many new young men to become druids over the long years. Fought in the Third War against Archimonde's forces, alongside Jaina's humans and Thrall's Horde. Indeterminate point in time: Involved in fighting during the War of the Shifting Sands against the malicious Qiraji of southern Kalimdor. Currently acting as the Cenarion Circle's diplomat to other races, including the Horde. His efforts currently focus on an attempt to unite the races again, in order to fend off the Scourge invasions and the Qiraji threat. = Personality = Above all else, Thienal exudes a sense of utter tranquility. His eyes gleam with a serene light and his mouth often curves with a peaceful smile. He maintains unerring calm in the face even the most ferocious storm or deadliest adversary. As a Druid of the Talon, he holds command over many of the world's natural forces, and so believes that every storm will come to pass, and that it is each individual's responsibility to do what they can, as best they can, once the storm has blown over. He is a kind soul, but he takes his druidic oaths to the world very seriously, and will act as needed to protect the sanctity of the world. In teaching, he is patient and calm. He takes what steps he believes are necessary to help his students understand the basics. Then, he sets tasks for his students to perform, where they make use of the basics they have learned and apply them as best they can. He believes that it helps students learn best when they teach themselves, but he is always nearby to lend a soft nudge or a gentle guiding hand if his students are stuck.